Arcade/Heroes
Lore There are three factions within this setting: the Gamers who are jumping into the gaming worlds, the natives of the game worlds, and rogue bosses who cause havoc in the game worlds. There are also variations within those factions. , , and are the Holy Gaming Trinity, the goddesses of RGB destined to "save the game", while , , are more rounded "players" who have only just arrived in the game-verse. Another examples are and , with Veigar being a being on his own level - messing with the game code at will, fully conscious of where he is and what he can do, while Blitzcrank charges around driven solely by a copy of Poro Roundup.Arcade intro lore * Site: 2015, 2016, 2017 ;Arcade Heroes * * * * * * * * * * Trivia General= * The Arcade World is known as Arcadia, as indicated by . * Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup game was released in conjunction with the release of Arcade 2015 skins. * used to only be obtainable through special events through a code, such as PAX, but has been recently made available during the release of Arcade 2015 skins. * , , and bare some similarities to . ** Also, along with , they share similar appearances with VOCALOIDS ( with , with , with and with ). * , , , , and are real-world gamers forcibly transported into Arcade World by . * and are hero characters from within Arcade World.A brief cheat sheet to all alternate universes * There are a lot of game references in this skinline. Some of which are: ** The splash art of , and shows a voxel world similar to Minecraft. ** The splash art of shows a character selection screen similar to those in fighting games. ** Some references the console controllers like or shows the separable Nintendo Switch controllers. |-|Skins= Ahri ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Ahri Caitlyn ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Caitlyn Caitlyn PrestigeArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Caityln: Prestige Edition Corki ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Corki Ezreal ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Ezreal Hecarim ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Hecarim Kai'Sa ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Kai'Sa Miss Fortune ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Miss Fortune Riven ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Riven Sona ArcadeSkin.jpg|Arcade Sona Media Music= ;Related Music Bit Rush Arcade Ahri - Login Screen| Arcade Summoner's Rift Music| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Arcade 2015 PRESS START Skins Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| |-|Gallery= The Final Boss approaches.jpg|Final Boss approaches promo Arcade splash concept 01.jpg|Arcade Splash Concept 1 Arcade splash concept 02.jpg|Arcade Splash Concept 2 Arcade splash concept 03.jpg|Arcade Splash Concept 3 Arcade splash concept 05.jpg|Arcade Splash Concept 4 Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade 2015 promo Riven Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade Riven promo Sona Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Sona pixalated Riven Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Riven pixalated Miss Fortune Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Miss Fortune pixalated Hecarim Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Hecarim pixalated Blitzcrank Battle Boss pixel.png|Battle Boss Blitzcrank Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift promotional art Corki Arcade concept.jpg|Arcade Corki Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Corki Arcade model 01.jpg|Arcade Corki Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) LoL VFX concept 01.jpg|Arcade Corki Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Corki Arcade Chroma concept 01.jpg|Arcade Corki Chroma Concept (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Ezreal Arcade concept.jpg|Arcade Ezreal Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Ahri Arcade pixel.gif|Arcade Ahri pixalated Corki Arcade pixel.gif|Arcade Corki pixalated Ezreal Arcade pixel.gif|Arcade Ezreal pixalated Arcade Select pixel 2.jpg|Arcade Select screen Arcade 2017 Promo.jpg|Arcade 2017 promo Arcade Rift Background.png|Summoner's Rift Arcade loading background Arcade_Select_pixel_1.gif|Arcade Character Select Screen |-|Summoner Icons= Poro Cosplay profileicon.png|Poro Cosplay Poro Love profileicon.png|Poro Love Arcade Corki profileicon.png|Arcade Corki Arcade Ahri profileicon.png|Arcade Ahri Arcade Ezreal profileicon.png|Arcade Ezreal Power Up profileicon.png|Power Up Icon Arcade Poro profileicon.png|Arcade Poro New Level profileicon.png|Silver Catridge Gold Edition Baron profileicon.png|Golden Catridge Arcade Star profileicon.png|Arcade Star Golden Cup profileicon.png|Golden Cup Pixel Arcade Poro profileicon.png|Pixel Arcade Poro Arcade Miss Fortune profileicon.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Arcade Riven profileicon.png|Arcade Riven Arcade Sona profileicon.png|Arcade Sona Arcade Caitlyn profileicon.png|Arcade Caitlyn Arcade Kai'Sa profileicon.png|Arcade Kai'Sa Chroma Arcade Kai'Sa profileicon.png|Chroma Arcade Kai'Sa |-|Ward Skins= GAME ON Ward.png|GAME ON Ward Pixel Arcade Poro Ward.png|Pixel Arcade Poro Ward |-|Emotes= K.O. Emote.png|K.O. Game Over Emote.png|Game Over de:Arcade (Skinreihe)/Helden Category:Ahri Category:Corki Category:Ezreal Category:Hecarim Category:Riven Category:Miss Fortune Category:Sona Category:Alternate Universe Category:Caitlyn Category:Kai'Sa